ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Trip To...Nowhere
Plot Ben is driving in the DX Mark 10 in the desert, chasing some Forever Knights. (Ben): Eject driver's seat. Ben's seat shoots up into the air, and Ben transforms. (Big Chill): Big Chill! He uses his frost breath to freeze two of the Forever Knights. One shoots him with a laser lance. (Big Chill): Arggh! He transforms. (Eatle): Eatle! The Forever Knight keeps shooting him, only for Eatle to eat the blasts. Eatle fires it back. The Forever Knight falls to the ground, unconcious. Eatle transforms into Manaflow and ties up the remaining two with mana. (Manaflow): That's better. He teleports to Kevin's garage and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Ahola! (Kevin): Since when did you know Spanish? (Ben): I don't know. What are you doing? (Kevin): Getting ready to go on a date. Wanna come? (Ben): Ew, dude! Anyway, I thought you would be going to an auto show. (Kevin): No. I gave up my obsessions a long time ago. I only care about my friends and family. Not to mention Gwen. (Gwen): Awwww.... The couple kiss and Ben pukes. (Kevin, as the kiss ends): Right. Sorry, Ben. (Ben): Alright. Gwen, I can transform into an Anodite now. (Gwen, annoyed): Really? (Ben): Yeah. That doesn't matter, though. (Kevin): Why? (Ben): I think the Forever Knights are planning something big, really big. (Gwen): Do you have any clue what? (Ben): No, but it probably relates to the desert. I found 5 of them there. It's like they were looking for something. Gwen pulls out her laptop from the orginal series and types in something. (Gwen): Well, the Forever Knight activity has grown over the last few weeks. (Kevin): Yeah, that we know. What we don't know is, why? (Gwen): I'm working on that. Her eyes begin to glow. (Gwen): We need to go to the desert, fast. (Ben): Aww, again? (Gwen): Just teleport there using your Anodite alien since you're so excited. (Ben): How did you... Oh, yeah. He transforms into Manaflow. (Manaflow): Manaflow! (Gwen): Anodite wanna-be. (Manaflow): What? Manaflow teleports to that same desert with Gwen right behind him. Manaflow reverts back to Ben and looks around the area. (Ben): They were right here! I froze two of them, tied two up with mana, and knocked the other one out. (Gwen): Well, they escaped somehow. (Kevin): Wait a minute. He finds footprints. Gwen teleports them to where they lead to: an empty space. (Gwen): This makes no sense! (Ben): You're telling me. (Gwen): Let's call Rook then. They call Rook, and he is soon at the scene. (Rook): It is an invisible force field. (Ben): Not anymore! (Gwen): Wait! Ben transforms into Ghostfreak. (Ghostfreak): Ghostfreak! He tries to penetrate the force field, but is electrocuted. (Ghostfreak): Wow. That's strong. (Gwen): I said "Wait!". (Ghostfreak): Whatever. He transforms. (Chromastone): Chromastone! He absorbs the forcefield. The team see everything. The dragon from Be-Knighted is tied up and the Forever Knights are about to kill it. (Gwen): Stop! (Forever Knight): Ben Tennyson! (Kevin): Killing is not cool! He touches Chromastone, absorbing his material.Kevin, now in stone form, shifts his hands into maces. He, Gwen and Rook run off to fight the knights. Chromastone transforms. (Wildvine): Wildvine! He stretches towards a Forever Knight and grabs him. The knight uses a laser lance to shoot laser at him, making him fall down. The knight then throws an electric bomb at Wildvine. It explodes, but only Wildvine is harmed (electrocuted). (Wildvine): Aaaaaaaaaah! He becomes unconcious. Gwen, not so far away from Wildvine, notices. (Gwen): Ben! A Forever Knight uses a laser mace to hit Gwen, making her fall to the ground, unconcious. (Forever Knight): That'll teach you, witchling. That Forever Knight suddenly falls down and passes out, revealing that Kevin was the one who gave the knight a punch. (Forever Knight): Prepare to die, Levin! They take out Level 5 Neuro-Guns and aim it at Kevin. (Kevin): Oh Osmos. The knights use the Neuro-Guns to shoot a beam at him. He forcibly shifts his hands back into normal and reverted back into human. They then put their Neuro-Guns back and took out laser lances and used them to shoot laser at Kevin, making him fall to the ground unconscious. (Rook): Kevin-Dude! The Forever Knights use their laser lances to shoot laser at Rook, making him fall unconscious to the ground. (Dragon): Don't hurt me! Please... (Forever Knight): You will not escape, beast. The Forever Knights then shoot laser at the dragon continuosly. Wildvine regains consciousness. (Wildvine): Uhhh....(Realizing that the knights are killing the dragon) Noooooooooo!!! Wildvine watches in horror as the dragon falls to the ground, dead! (Wildvine): Raah! He gets up and transforms. (Lodestar): Lodestar! He emits a magnetic wave at the knights, sending them and their laser lances flying. Lodestar creates a magnetic sphere to trap the knights. He reverts back into Ben and kneels on the ground. Gwen, Kevin and Rook regain conciousness and get up. (Gwen): What happened? (Ben): Forever Jerks killed the dragon. (Kevin): It's okay, Ben. At least he'll have a peaceful afterlife. Later, the police are putting the Forever Knights in the police car. (Rook, noticing Ben is still depressed): What is wrong? (Ben): I don't know. I tried so hard to get the dragon safe, then it just didn't suceed. (Gwen): At least he'll know you tried, Ben. THE END! Major Events *Manaflow makes his first appearance. *The Forever Knights make their first reappearance. *The DX Mark 10 makes its first reappearance. *It is revealed that Kevin gave up his obsessions a long time ago. *Gwen and Kevin share their second kiss in POTO. *The dragon from Be-Knighted makes his first reappearance. *Wildvine and Lodestar make their first reappearances. *The Forever Knights finally capture the dragon and kill it. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *The Dragon (first reappearance; killed) Villains *Forever Knights (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Big Chill *Eatle *Manaflow (first appearance, x2) *Ghostfreak *Chromastone *Wildvine (first reappearance) *Lodestar (first reappearance) Trivia *When Ben transforms into Manaflow in POTO and BTUP, Gwen says the same thing, "Anodite wanna-be". *The dragon died offscreen. He is only seen tortured by the knights, because the creator didn't want any dying on-screen. *The original plot was supposed to involve Evil Ben and the Foreveratrix. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse